Twin, Book 1
by Mistress Becca
Summary: tis is about a girl named Alex she is max's twin will she and fang fall in love who knows.Flex, Miggy
1. Prologue

PROLOGUE

I'm Alex, Max's sister, her twin (fraternal), Jeb is taking me to meet her, & yes I'm an eighteen year old bird kid too. I've been living at Itex; I saw Max there, and Fang (so gorgeous). Anyway, this is my journal, me Alex Ride.

~Alex

P. rest of this journal will be written as such:

Al: How could they separate us?  
M: How should I know?

_**(A/n and now book one of "The Twin")**_

Al: Eighteen years of Itex  
J: It's over now, you're meeting the flock  
Al: Max, Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, & Angel, as well as Total, Akila, Ella, Mom, and you, I'm ready, are you?  
J: as I'll ever be*jumps into car*  
Al: Hasta La Vista Itex!

_**(A/n do you like it?... Review I am already writing # 2)**_


	2. Ch 1

_**Ch1**_

Alex: Are we there yet?

Jeb:Almost, 'bout, one hour, tops.

Al: But I want to meet them now!

J:We'll be there soon, why don't you blog?

Al: *pulls out computer and starts typing*

ONE HOUR LATER

J:We're Here!

Al:Max! *runs to hug her*

Max:Jeb, Who is this chick?

J:This is your twin, Alex Ride

Iggy: What's with the noise? I was in the middle of making a bomb!

M: This is Alex, my twin?

Fang:Where have you been?

Al: Itex, undercover.

F: Sneaky little goth girl aren't you?

Al: I've got wings too.

Gazzy: What' I miss?

I:*while chewing*Not much, Max has a twin sis with wings

Angel:Alex! Hi, I heard you coming!

F:So, you are 100 percent related to Max?

Al: And Alice Culllen, just kidding!

F:I like you.


	3. Ch 2

_**Ch 2**_

Journal:

He didn't know the half of it,the colored mist was purple he loved me,and I loved him.

~Alex

Dr.M:Alexandria? Where have you been?

Al: Jeb wouldn't let me meet the flock 'til the eve of my eighteenth birthday, by the way,Fang, your birthday was November 1st last year, Iggy, yours was January 5th this year

F,I,M:We're 18?

Al: Not yet, Max,Tomorrow February 23

Nudge:What goes on?

F:Not much we learned our birthdays

M:I turn 18 tomorrow

N:Who are you, Fang's Girlfriend?

Al: Ummm… no?

N:Then who the hell are you?

M: Profanity!!!

Al: Alex, Max's twin

N:Oh, hello, hi, ring ring what you doing?

Total:Hey Akila's acting kinda freaky

Dr.M:Total?What'd you do?

T:Nothing! Just the act of reproduction

Dr.M:That would be it, Total you're going to be a father!


	4. Ch 3

_**Ch 3**_

F: So what is your ability?

Al: Each emotion is a different colored mist to me.

F:What color is mine?

Al: Indigo, Purple and Blue, Love and Sadness.

F: It's you, you're so… different.

Al: The wings or the ability?

F: Your personality *attempts kiss*

Al: So much for not getting involved

F: (???)

Al: I promised myself I'd let her have you *sigh*

F: But you're so much more!

Al: Promises are only words in a sentence *kisses Fang*


	5. Ch 4

_**Ch 4**_

M: How could you?

Al: I don't know it just happened.

M: Let him go, you can't have him!

Al: When Iggy is around you he has purple mist around his head, he loves you like Edward loves Bella

M: It's true I love him

Al: I knew you'd understand

_**End of Part One**_


	6. Ch 5

_**Ch 5**_

Al & M: Awwwww!

F & I: So cute!

An: This one is Grace, this one is Alyssa, this one is Rachel,& this is Jazlyn

Dr. M: Good job Akila on 4 new puppies!

Akila: *bark*


	7. Ch 6

_**Ch 6**_

N: Please, please, please, pleeeeeaaase?

M: No Nudge you can't go to the fashion show!

F: But I wanted to see girls in tight dresses!

M: Which means even more no!

Al: I'll make sure they behave.

M: Thanks Alex.

I: I wanna go too!

F: You can't even see the girls, poor you!

G: We'll make bombs while they're gone

I: Sounds fun


	8. Ch 7

_**Ch 7**_

F: That was fun.

N: Yup!

Al: Model #5, purple mist, Fang!

F: That ability sure comes in handy, doesn't it Alex?

Al: Sushi Anyone?

F&N: Yes!


	9. Ch 8

M: How was it?

Al: Perfect!

F: We brought sushi!!!

M: Gross!

N: Max what is with you lately???

M: Dont know

I: I'll make grilled cheese for you and Angel

M: Sounds good

(Max thought) What is going on with them???


	10. Ch 9

F: Somethings wrong with Max.

Al: *dripping sarcasm* What gave you that idea?????

F: Ever since you came...

Al: You've been spending time with me not her

F: Exactly!

Al: My all knowing senses are showing purple mists around your head.

F: We've got to tell Max about us

Al: Later. Right now, its you and me.


	11. Update

I am abandoning this fan fiction. Anyone who would like to take it over should PM me. Beware: It may take a while for me to respond


End file.
